


Congratulations

by tyrannosaurus_lex



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Exes, How Do I Tag, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrannosaurus_lex/pseuds/tyrannosaurus_lex
Summary: Jisung sees Hyunjin walking down the aisle and he's the most beautiful bride that he's seen.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 11





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> This au is written in Han Jisung's POV. Seungjin endgame
> 
> Follow me on twt it's @Day6IsMyMood

Ah yes. 

I stood there, on the right hand of the altar, in a black coat, with my hands trembling, my knees shaking and my breathing coming to a halt. In my head, I was overwhelmed by the thought of ‘Marriage, It’s real huh? ’ 

The choir starts to sing as the church door opens. Standing there I see the most beautiful bride before my eyes. The most gorgeous smile and honest eyes staring right at me. 

Yeah. He is the one.

Hwang Hyunjin. The epitome of beauty. Ethereal, unreal, magnificent. God, he’s perfect. Even with tears in his eyes and snot on his nose, he is still so beautiful. 

Slowly he walks, moving ever so gracefully. Time stoping and now, all I could do was break into a fit. Throwing a tantrum, because I still couldn’t believe this. A sobbing, pouting whining mess was I. But even so, he chuckles . He chuckles as he moves faster, reaching out for me. 

Once he reached me, he cups my cheeks, coos slightly and whispers, “I love you jiji, okay?” 

And with a broken sob, I whisper back, “I love you more, Hyuni” 

And now he’s walks. Walking pass me with a smile, hands leaving the touch of my love. 

He walks straight, eyes curled up into crescents. Eyes never leaving the front. Eyes that never dared to look back, because maybe, he’d run back to me if he did. He walks straight into the man of his dreams. The man that held forever in his eyes. The man about to marry the love of my life. 

Funny, how in that very moment, Seungmin playfully mouths “Han Jisung, shut up” tears glistening his as he stared at Hyunjin the exact same way I do, with pure and honest love.

Not gonna lie, the moment Hyunjin said ‘I do’, all I could think about was regret. All I hear was his soft voice, his vivid cries, our sweet escapade, and our disastrous end. 

And now he looked like he was filled with love, with happiness, with contentment. He looked like he was ready to move forward.

“He who has any objections, speak, or forever hold your peace”

I was about to speak, but his smile made me shut up. Maybe this was it. I was ready for the regrets but most importantly...

I was ready to let him go. 

“You may now kiss the bride” 

And my world shattered. With a smile, I sobbed harder, feeling my chest tighten. He was married. The love of my life was married. Was happy in someone else’s arms. And all I could do was smile, was cry, was shout. But I didn't, because seeing him smile is worth more than I could bare.

God knows how much I adore him. God knows how thankful I am for meeting him. 

In the end, even if it didn’t turn out the way we wanted it to, real love means being happy for the one you love. Real love is loving without expecting love in return. Real love means sacrifice. Real love, to me, means Hwang Hyunjin. 

Congratulations baby.


End file.
